Fatal Fate
by Naz1984
Summary: Jo, ne Story über unseren Vincent und meinem OC.Hoffe es gefällt euch.Schaut doch einfach mal rein
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Fate

* * *

Disclaimer:

Mh, lang ist es her, dass ich eines schrieb.

Die Charas von FF VII gehören nicht mir, außer Shade. Die hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht.

* * *

Summary:

Krachend stürzte etwas durch das Glasdach der Sierra.

Die Mitglieder von Avalanche drehten sich erschrocken um, einige schrieen.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der anscheinend leblose Körper auf den Bretterboden des Cockpits.

* * *

Vorwort des Autors:

Tja, lang ist es her, doch hier bin ich wieder.  
Naz 1984! ;-)

Endlich ist meine Muse wieder am werkeln. Hoffe euch gefällt es.

* * *

Prolog:

Langsam, mit einem endlosen Kraftaufwand, stemmte sich Shade die steile Felswand hinauf.

Ihre Finger krallten sich an einen winzigen Vorsprung, während sich das rechte Bein auf einer Felsnase abstützte.  
Das Linke hing haltlos in der Luft, wurde aber hochgezogen, um eine neue Felsnase zu ertasten.

„_Du denkst nur an dich…"_

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als etwas Staub in ihr Gesicht gewirbelt kam.

Doch dies hinderte sie nicht daran, ihre Hand griff nach dem nächsten Vorsprung.

„_Wenn du jetzt gehst…"_

Sie verharrte in der Bewegung und senkte den Kopf. Ihre Augen brannten.

Jedoch nicht vom Staub.

„…_will ich dich nie wieder sehen!"_

Ein Krachen ließ sie aufsehen.

Der Fels an dem sie sich gekrallt hatte zersprang in kleine Stücke und fiel mit ihr in die Tiefe.

Das Sicherungsseil riss heraus und konnte ihren Fall nicht mehr bremsen.

Kein Schrei verließ ihre Kehle, dafür war sie zu sehr geschockt.

Shade stürzte rücklings in die Tiefe, den tiefen blauen Himmel vor den Augen.

Sie merkte nicht, wie sie durch einen scheinbar grünen Nebel fiel.  
Sie fiel und fiel, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass es irgendwann ein Ende geben musste.

* * *

Ah, tja.

Das ist das Grundgerüst meiner Idee.

Ich hoffe dass es was wird.

Soll ein wenig Romantik beinhalten. lol

Daran muss ich eh noch ein wenig üben.

Please review


	2. 1 Nobody will break your fall

Fatal Fate

* * *

Disclaimer:

Mh, lang ist es her, dass ich eines schrieb.

Die Charas von FF VII gehören nicht mir, außer Shade. Die hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht.

* * *

Summary:

Krachend stürzte etwas durch das Glasdach der Sierra.

Die Mitglieder von Avalanche drehten sich erschrocken um, einige schrieen.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der anscheinend leblose Körper auf den Bretterboden des Cockpits.

* * *

_NOBODY WILL BREAK YOUR FALL…_

„Halt die Schnauze Barett, du verdammter Motherfucker schrubbst das Deck wenn du schon nichts für den Flug zahlen willst!"  
Cid, der Pilot von Sierra zog an seiner Zigarette und blies Rauch in die Richtung seines Kumpels der mit knirschenden Zähnen und einem Schrubber in der Hand da stand. „Ich will nur nach Kalm, Cid. Das ist nicht ma ne Stunde weit weg!" wetterte der dunkelhäutige, stämmige Mann los. „Tja, und du kannst für eine Stunde den Boden schrubben, also an die Arbeit, sonst lernst du fliegen, ohne Fallschirm!" machte ihn der Blondhaarige Captain an und grinste hämisch.

Barett schnappte sich den Schrubber und den Eimer mit Wasser und machte sich auf zum Deck. Begleitet wurde er von einem amüsierten Blick, den ihm Tifa hinterher sandte. Sie stritten sich schon immer, und doch waren sie die besten Freunde. Egal wie hart der Umgangston war.

Tifa drehte sich um und warf Vincent, der hinter ihr an der Wand gelehnt stand ein Lächeln zu. Dessen Gesicht blieb jedoch emotionslos und kalt. Sie hatte ihn nie Lachen oder auch nur lächeln gesehen. Irgendwo war sie sich auch sicher, dass sie es nie wird. Vincent… Man weiß nicht was man über ihn denken soll.Spricht selten auch nur ein Wort, verschwindet und taucht auf wie er es will. Marlene mag ihn sehr. Sie hatte zu ihn einen… eine Art anderen Draht.Vielleicht lag es daran dass sie noch ein Kind war. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.

Die Neue Stille wurde jäh unterbrochen. Krachend stürzte etwas durch das Glasdach der Sierra. Die Mitglieder von Avalanche drehten sich erschrocken um, einige schrieen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der anscheinend leblose Körper auf den Bretterboden des Cockpits. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL!" schrie Cid und schlug auf den Knopf der anscheinend den Autopilot aktivierte. „Was ist das? Was ist das?"

Ein junges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren sprang über einen Handlauf hinunter in das Cockpit.  
Allerdings nur um von Cid grob zur Seite gestoßen zu werden. „Geh nicht zu nahe ran, du Scheißbalg!" Yuffi, die damit gemeint war, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „BÄH!" Auch Tifa war aufgesprungen und trat etwas näher um zu sehen was es war.

„Ein… Mensch?" murmelte sie leise, fasst ungläubig.

Vor ihnen lag auf den Boden eine junge Frau. Sie trug kurze Hosen, ein enges Shirt und war in eine Art Trägergurt verwickelt. Sie zog röchelnd die Luft ein. Ein Rinnsal Blut sickerte aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Augen waren starr an die durchbrochene Decke gerichtet. Diese wirkten glasig.Ihre langen schwarzen Haare lagen wie ein Netzt ausgebreitet um ihren Kopf herum.

„Sie stirbt!" rief Yuffie und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle. Ein Poltern kündigte Baretts Kommen an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das ist passiert!" murmelte Cid und trat zur Seite.

Der Brustkorb der Frau hob sich schmerzhaft. Nun begann auch Blut aus den Ohren zu sickern.  
Der Tod war nahe.

Shade war lange gefallen.  
Sie spürte den Aufprall nicht. Hörte nur den Krach, und wie jemand „WAS ZUM TEUFEL!" schrie.

Dann kündigte sich ein Brennen in ihrem Brustkorb an.  
Arme und Beine spürte sie schon nicht mehr. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut erschien in ihrem Mund und as Bild des blauen Himmels vor sich verschwamm und bekam schwarze Streifen. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper warm und schwer wurde und sie nur noch den Wunsch hatte ewig zu schlafen. Sie fühlte sich so müde.

Vincent Valentine hatte sich von der Wand gelöst und war näher getreten.  
Barett hatte ihm Platz gemacht, doch Yuffi blieb stehen und starrte die am Boden liegende Frau an. Cid merkte das Vincent durch wollte, so packte er die junge Frau und zog sie bei Seite.  
„EY!" keifte diese und fing sich gleich eine Kopfnuss ein.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann kniete sich neben Sie und legte die Hand auf ihren Brustkorb. Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Wenn da noch ein Knochen heil ist, wäre es ein Wunder!" murmelte er leise, mit kalter Stimme.  
„Kannst du ihr helfen?" fragte Barett. „Ich hab en Elixier, aber es gehört Cloud!" Vincent schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür ist es zu spät," meinte er nur und griff in seinen roten, zerrissenen Umhang. Er zog eine kleine, weiß-gold schimmernde Feder hervor.

„Eine Phönixdaune," stellte Tifa trocken fest. „Eine Rarität!" Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie beobachten wie in Yuffis Augen die Gil-Zeichen erschienen. Einmal Dieb… immer Dieb! -,-

Vincent legte die Daune auf die Brust der Frau ab und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

Vor Shades Augen war es fast ganz schwarz geworden. Ihr Umfeld nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr. Es war ein warmes und beruhigendes Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Körper breit gemacht hatte.  
Kein Schmerz, keine Sorge, keine Gedanken. Doch das Gefühl verschwand nach und nach.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sie spürte wie sie wieder Gefühl in die Extremitäten bekam.  
Sie fühlte wie das Blut durch ihre Adern schoss und das Bild vor ihren Augen klarer wurde. Sie nahm nun wahr, dass mehrere Leute um sich herum standen, ein Mann sogar neben ihr kniete Ihre Finger zuckten und sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und ließ wieder locker.

„Alles Ok?" fragte eine Frau, mittleren Alters. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.

Shade stöhnte nur. Trotz dass das Leben in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt war, fühlte sie sich unendlich schwach.

„Hm, es scheint nicht richtig zu wirken," meinte Cid und stieß Barett an.  
„Los, gib ihr das Elixier!" schnauzte er ihn an, doch Barett hatte die Mixtur bereits an Vincent weitergereicht.

Dieser hatte nun seinen linken Arm unter den Kopf der jungen Frau geschoben, und ihn vorsichtig angehoben. Diese gab einige erstickende Geräusche von sich und begann zu zittern. „Eine Decke," meinte Vincent, und Yuffi sprang davon. „Hier, trink," flüsterte er dann der Frau zu und setzte die Flasche an ihren Mund an.  
„Es wird dir helfen!" Mit winzig kleinen Schlucken zog sie die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund, während sie von den Dunkelhäutigen Mann zugedeckt wurde.

Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte wie wenn man ein Pfefferminzblatt zerkaute, nur noch intensiver und erfrischender. Ihre Atmung nahm einen normalen Rhythmus an, wurde tief und beständig. Das Kribbeln in ihren Extremitäten endete und sie fühlte sich gesund und vital wie zuvor.

Aber die Schmerzen in ihrem Brustkorb waren noch da. Nicht so schlimm, aber noch immer vorhanden.

„Wer bist du?" fragte nun der Mann, der ihr die Mixtur gab.  
„Shade," flüsterte sie ihren eigenen Namen.  
„Wo…?" wollte sie fragen, aber mehr kam nicht heraus. Der Schmerz in ihrem Brustkorb erlaubte es nicht noch mehr zu sprechen.

„Auf „Sierra"! Dem besten Luftschiff aller Zeiten!" prahlte der Blonde, ältere Mann.

„Wie..?"

„Shhh," machte der Mann, der sie im Arm hielt. „Sprich nicht zuviel, du musst erst genesen! Später ist dafür noch genügend Zeit!"

„Aber…" wollte Shade widersprechen, doch er legte seine Finger auf ihren Mund.  
„Du bist müde, du bist noch verletzt. Du schläfst jetzt!"  
Sie blickte ihn in die Augen, ehe er die Hand auf diese legte und sie in das Reich der Träume verbannte.

Sie bemerkte noch, dass er Rubinrote Augen hatten. Aber wie war das möglich?

* * *

So, soviel zum ersten Chap.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vor allem eure Neugierde geweckt.

Ein Review wäre nett. Bin echt gespannt wie ihr die Story findet.

Also, hoffentlich bis bald.

Liebe Grüße

Naz1984


	3. 2 Durchgeknallt?

Fatal Fate

* * *

Disclaimer:

Die Charas von FF VII gehören nicht mir, außer Shade. Die hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht.

* * *

Summary:

Krachend stürzte etwas durch das Glasdach der Sierra.

Die Mitglieder von Avalanche drehten sich erschrocken um, einige schrieen.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der anscheinend leblose Körper auf den Bretterboden des Cockpits.

* * *

_DURCHGEKNALLT?_

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Cid und beobachtete wie Vincent Shade auf ein Bett ablegte.

„Kosmo Canyon. Nanaki kann ihr sicherlich mehr helfen als ich," meinte Vincent nur in seinen für ihn typisch ruhigen, stoischen Ton. „Mh, gute Idee, dann schmeiß ich mal Barett und Tifa raus. Das Stück nach Kalm können die noch laufen…" meinte der raue Captain und trabte davon.

„Hier!" Yuffi kam herein und hielt ihm einen Lappen hin. „Für das Blut!" Vincent nahm dies mit einem gemurmelten Danke an.

Durch Sierra ging ein Ruck und Yuffi hielt sich den Magen und rannte aus der Kabine.

„Sorry!" war nur hören, und dann ein Plätschern. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund, warum Cid Barett so gern zum putzen abkommandierte.

Sanft wischte er das Blut weg und säuberte die Lippen. Erst als die Haut wieder ihre normale Farbe hatte, legte er den Lappen beiseite. „Shade," flüsterte er leise und schien den Namen zu kosten.

Diese öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Es war also kein Traum…" stellte sie leise fest. Vincent blickte sie fragend an und Shade sprach daraufhin weiter. „Deine Augen, sie haben eine fremde Farbe," meinte sie und Vincent nickte.

„Ich schätze…" sagte er und stand auf. „Alles ist an mir fremd!"

„Fremd ist nicht unbedingt schlecht," murmelte Shade und legte sich etwas bequemer hin. „Du hast mich gerettet, wie auch immer. Danke!" Etwas schwach noch setzte sie sich auf. „Du solltest…" begann Vincent, doch Shade hob die Hand. „Danke, ich kann selbst entscheiden was gut für mich ist!" Vincent nickte. Shade spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. „Ok," murmelte sie. „Das war nicht gut für mich!" Sie sank wieder ins Bett zurück und blieb liegen.

„Von was bist du abgestürzt?" fragte Vincent dann und Shade blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Von einer Felswand!" meinte sie. „Ich bin ziemlich lang gefallen, obwohl ich nicht wirklich hoch geklettert bin!" „Felswand?" fragte Vincent und blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Hier in der Gegend gibt es keine Felswände. Wir schwebten direkt über das Grasland als du in unser Cockpit krachtest!"

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich bin in den Alpen klettern gewesen!" meinte Shade und erntete noch einen verwirrten Blick ihres Gegenübers. „Alpen? Wo soll das denn sein?"

„Wie? Ihr kennt die Alpen nicht? Dass ist eines der größten Gebirge Europas!" Nun setzte sich Shade wieder auf und blickte Vincent verwirrt an.  
„Europa? Was ist das?"„Der Mittlere Kontinent!"  
Vincent schüttelte den Kopf. „Corel u. Nibelheim sind auf den mittleren Kontinent. Von Europa habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Willst du mir einen Bären aufbinden? Wo bin ich hier gelandet?"

„Ich schätze du hast dir schwer den Kopf angeschlagen, als du gestürzt bist!" meinte Vincent und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Shade.  
„Willst du damit sagen, ich bin durchgeknallt?"

„Nein," sagte Vincent und trat wieder auf sie zu. „Du bist nur schwer verletzt und wahrscheinlich etwas verwirrt!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Schlaf weiter!"

„Ich bin nicht müde!" protestierte Shade. "Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind!"

„Doch, du bist müde. Und jetzt schlaf!" sagte er und sie gehorchte wie von selbst seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme.

Shade erwachte erst viel später in einem dunklen Raum.  
Sie lag auf etwas weichem, und als sie mit der Hand darüber fuhr, spürte sie, dass es sich um eine Art Tierfell handeln musste. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt, und konnte einzelne Gegenstände im Raum gut erkennen. Unter anderen auch die Umrisse eines Ausganges. Es war keine richtige Tür, sonder eher ein mit ein Tuch verdecktes Loch in der Wand.

„Wo bin ich hier nun wieder gelandet?" flüsterte Shade mehr zu sich selbst, was anderes blieb ihr allerdings auch nicht übrig, sie war ja schließlich allein.

Sie trat aus dem Raum heraus in einen beleuchteten Gang, der wie es schien, in einer Höhle sein mochte, da die Wände aus schroff bearbeiteten Fels zu sein schienen. Sie lief den Gang entlang und kam in eine Ecke, wo ein Holztisch stand. Es erinnerte sie an eine Art Tresen von einem Hotel. Dahinter war eine Treppe zusehen, die sie hinunter ging. Mehrere Holzbänke standen dort, und eine Art Bar.

Vom Eingang schlug ihr kühle Luft entgegen, und nach einem Blick, den sie durch die geöffnete Tür wagte, bemerkte sie, dass es Nacht war.

„Wie lang hab ich bloß geschlafen?" murmelte sie und erinnerte sich an den tiefblauen Himmel, in dem sie gestarrt hatte, als das Leben sie scheinbar verlassen wollte. Sie trat in die Nacht hinaus und fröstelte leicht. Verflucht, was war es doch in dem Bettchen warm gewesen.  
Der Boden war sandig und rot. Hinter ihr erstreckte sich ein schroffer Felsen wo mehrer Höhlen hineingearbeitet zu sein schienen. Merkwürdige Zelte auf Holzkonstruktionen boten jemandem ein Zuhause.

Shade ging etwas herum und starrte nach oben. Es war ziemlich interessant. Sie hatte etwas derartiges noch nie gesehen.

Dann entdeckte sie ein recht großes Lagerfeuer, dass auf einem flachen Felsstück entzündet worden war.

Also mussten hier Menschen leben. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Shade ging weiter. Feiner Sand geriet in ihre Schuhe, doch sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich an diesem fremdartigen Ort umzusehen. Alles war Fremd. Der Sand, die Felsen, der Himmel mit seinen Begleitern, selbst der Geruch war einfach nur alles andere als vertraut.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Shade bereits, dass sie sich an einem Ort befand, wo sie nicht hingehörte. Verwirrt fuhr sie sich durch das lange, rabenschwarze Haar und steckte es hinter ihr Ohr, damit es nicht in ihr Gesicht fallen konnte. Als sie über ihren Kopf fuhr, merkte sie dass sie von dem vermeintlichen Sturz eine dicke Beule davongetragen hatte, aber die tat nicht mehr weh.

„Endlich wach?"

Erschrocken fuhr Shade herum, doch wohin sie auch blickte, sie entdeckte niemanden, der zu ihr zu sprechen schien.  
„Wo bist? Zeig dich!" forderte sie, und versuchte dabei ihre aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken u. zu verstecken.

„Wovor hast du Angst?" fragte die Stimme und Shade drehte sich erneut um die Achse, um die Richtung der Stimme einzuschlagen. Nichts. Ein leerer Platz.

„Ich hab alles andere, nur keine Angst," knurrte Shade und plötzlich hörte sie ein Lachen. Ziemlich leise.

„Ich bin hier drüben, am Feuer," sagte die Stimme dann und Shade drehte sich um, und trat vor Schreck mehrere Schritte zurück. Ein Tier saß am Feuer und warf seinen Schatten auf den Sandigen Boden. Die tanzenden Flammen brachten diesen zum Leben, was Shade noch mehr gruselte.  
„Ein... Löwe?" murmelte Shade. Sie hatte ihn vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen, wo kam der nur her? Shade schaute sich wieder nach der Stimme um.

„Willst du mich verarschen?" brüllte sie nun mit zornerfüllter Stimme. Wieder das Lachen, und Shade sah, dass es von diesem vermeintlichen Löwen kam. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich dabei.

„Natürlich nicht Shade," sagte er und sprang von der Platte und kam auf sie zugetrottet.

„Okay, dass ist es!" rief Shade und griff sich an den Kopf. „Ich bin durchgeknallt! Ich höre Tiere sprechen!"

„Nanaki ist nicht einfach nur ein Tier!"

Diese Stimme kannte sie! Shade sprang herum. What next?

Es war der Mann, der sie geheilt hatte, ihr die Schmerzen nahm. Sie erkannte ihn an seinen in dem schwachen Licht glühenden, roten Augen.

Shade hatte nun die Gelegenheit ihn ganz zu mustern. Er kam gerade einen Weg vom Fels herunter und lief dabei auffallend geschmeidig und elegant.

Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar. Noch länger als ihre und trug einen roten, zerfetzten Umhang um die Schultern, dieser verhüllte sein Gesicht bis zur Nase.

Sein linker Arm war in eine Art metallener Rüstung gehüllt und seine Finger endeten in scheinbar messerscharfen Krallen. Ansonsten war er mit einer Lederhose bekleidet.

Das Outfit war genauso fremd und eigenartig wie die Tatsache dass dieses Tier mit Shade zusprechen schien.

Shade blickte es an, und dann wieder zu dem Mann. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Wer zur Hölle seid ihr, und wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie nur leise und ließ sich kraftlos in den Sand sinken.

„Ich bin Nanaki, wie mein Freund dort schon sagte. Und sein Name ist Vincent," sprach das Tier mit seiner sehr menschlichen Stimme. Es trat noch ein Stück weit auf Shade zu, und setzte sich dann ungefähr einen Meter vor ihr in den Sand. Nanaki war groß. Wenn er vor Shade saß, konnte er auf sie herunterblicken. Aber es beunruhigte sie nicht. Alles hier ließ sie schier in Panik ausbrechen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig und sie hatte Mühe nicht einfach aufzuspringen und davonzurennen, um sie einfach nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Vincent ließ sich neben Nanaki nieder und blickte Shade direkt in die Augen.

Seine roten Augen war ein flammendes Inferno, und doch so kalt. Shade hielt diesen durchdringenden Blick nicht stand und senkte ihren Blick, als wäre der Boden interessanter.

„Du hast vier Tage geschlafen," sagte Vincent schließlich und seine Stimme war monoton und ruhig. Es war, als hätte er nicht gesprochen. Als wären seine Worte einfach da, ohne dass man sie aussprach.

Shade hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Vier Tage," flüsterte sie.

Vier Tage war sie nun schon hier. Im Normalfall würde sie sich sagen, dass schon längst ein Suchtrupp nach ihr hätte suchen müssen, doch Fehlanzeige.  
Denn Shade verließ ihre Heimat ohne ein Wort zu jemand. Das tut niemand, der flüchtet…

„Oh mein Gott…" schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Sie bettete dieses auf ihren Händen und ihre Haarsträhnen fielen zwischen den gespreizten Finger durch.

„Ich bin abgestürzt. Ich müsste Tot sein," sagte sie und wusste das Vincent und Nanaki ihr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. „Aber stattdessen bin ich hier. Wie kann das nur sein?"

Keiner der beiden antwortete und Shade hob den Kopf und blickte beide an. „Ihr glaubt mir nicht," sagte sie leise. „Ihr denkt ich hätte einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und reagiere deswegen so fremd!" Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Aber ich sag euch was," knurrte sie.  
„Ich bin hier total fremd!" Und damit stand sie auf und ging an den Beiden vorbei und Vincent spürte, dass sie diesen Platz verlassen wollte. Shade wollte davonlaufen.

* * *

So denne,

Chapter 2 fertigo.

Hm. Hoffe es gefällt euch bisher.

Please review me your opinion.

Greetz

Naz1984


	4. 3 Narben

Fatal Fate

* * *

Disclaimer:

Die Charas von FF VII gehören nicht mir, außer Shade. Die hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht.

Summary:

Krachend stürzte etwas durch das Glasdach der Sierra.

Die Mitglieder von Avalanche drehten sich erschrocken um, einige schrieen.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der anscheinend leblose Körper auf den Bretterboden des Cockpits.

* * *

_

* * *

__NARBEN_

Vincent stand unvermittelt auf und eilte hinter Shade her.  
„Nicht," flüsterte Nanaki, doch Vincent ignorierte ihn erfolgreich.

Erholte mit großen Schritten Shade ein und packte sie am Ellbogen. Shade spürte wie sie zurückgehalten wurden und stemmte sich gegen Vincent starken Griff. Dieser blickte ihr wieder in ihre Augen, und wieder senkte Shade wütend den Blick.

Vincents Blickt war anklagend, erbarmungslos und doch so leer. „Lass mich!" knurrte Shade und versuchte sich heftig loszureißen. Vincent war etwas überrascht welche Kraft der zierliche Körper dieser Frau doch barg.

„Warte," sprach Vincent ruhig, aber Shade wollte ihn nicht anhören, sondern versuchte davon zustürmen. Doch Vincent zog ruckartig an ihrem Arm, so dass sie zurücktaumelte und heftig gegen ihn stieß. Dieser schlang seine Arme um ihren schlanken und doch harten Körper und hielt sie unerbittlich fest.

Shade spürte wie die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde, als Vincent seine starken Arme um ihren Oberkörper schlang.

„Warum haltest du mich fest?" schrie ihn Shade wütend an. Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du verletzt wirst!" flüsterte Vincent ruhig und monoton. Shades Widerstand erschlaffte. „Warum kümmert dich das?" fragte sie, und mit dieser Frage ließ Vincent sie los und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Er dankte Nanaki, dass er sich nun einschaltete. „Er hat dir das Leben gerettet. Wie ich hörte war es nur ganz knapp. Du warst bereits Tod! Es ist doch ganz normal, dass er sich nun Sorgen macht!" sagte dieser und setzte sich neben Vincent, und es sah einfach danach aus, dass er seinem Freund beistand leistete.

Shade blickte Vincent an, und hielt einen Moment seinem leeren Blick stand.  
„Ich habe mich dafür schon bedankt. Mehr kann ich ihm nicht geben, was also verlangt ihr!"

Nanaki und Vincent spürten beide wie sehr wütend Shade war. Das Tier schüttelte den massiven Kopf. „Nur Vernunft Shade! Wenn du hier wirklich nicht hingehörst, wenn du wirklich fremd bist, wie du es sagst, dann solltest du alles andere tun als einfach davon in die Wildnis zu stürmen. Es ist hier zu gefährlich für jemanden der sich nicht auskennt!"

Shade schnaufte abfällig. „Als ob es euch was angeht. Ihr solltet euch um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Was aus mir wird, kann euch Scheißegal sein!"

Ihre eisblauen Augen starrten Nanaki zornerfüllt an, und nach wenigen Sekunden wandte Shade sich mit wehendem Haar um und ging.

„Du wirst dich nicht zurechtfinden!" rief ihr Nanaki hinterher, doch Shades Antwort ließ ihn daran zögern, ihr nachzulaufen.

„Mh, dass kann dir egal sein!" Und damit verschwand sie im Schatten der Nacht.

Shade war sich sicher, dass ihre kalte, abweisende und zugleich direkte Art den beiden die Lust daran, ihr zu folgen verdorben hatte.

Sie folgte einem felsigen Weg der schwach vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde und es dauerte nicht lange, als sie von ihren eigenen Gedanken eingeholt wurde.

Eigentlich musste sie doch tot sein? Shade erinnerte sich an die Stille, die Zufriedenheit und die wunderbare Wärme. An das davon gleiten, dass verlassen des Körpers. Sie hatte es eindeutig gespürt und war sich sicher, einen Atemzug länger, und sie wäre nicht mehr aufgewacht. Doch nun, war sie hier, und durfte sich mit ihrem Leben weiter herumschlagen, wo sie sich doch ein Ende schon seit langer Zeit wünschte. Aber sie selbst gestand sich ein, dass sie für diesen Wunsch doch zu feige war. Er war längst nicht unerfüllbar.

Shade fuhr sich durch das lange Haar und atmete erschöpft durch.

Die Müdigkeit hatte sie schnell eingeholt, ganz gesund war sie noch nicht. Keine Schmerzen, aber dennoch sehr schwach.

Shade schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die Schwäche abzuschütteln. Zum bedauern war es zu spät, ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr!

Shade ging tapfer weiter durch die Dunkelheit, an die sich ihre Augen nur schwer gewöhnten. Der Sand unter ihr staubte und erschwerte ihr das Atmen und brannte noch zusätzlich in den Augen und nach einiger Zeit blieb Shade wieder stehen und musste husten. Sie hielt sich aus einer Gewohnheit die Hand vor dem Mund, trotz dass sie sich sehr sicher war, dass sie alleine war.

Im Mondlicht schimmerten kleine Flecken von Blut auf ihrer hellen Haut. Blut. Lebenssaft. Shade mochte ihn. Er nahm ihr oft all das Elend. Und wenn es nur für Stunden war, war er doch effektiver als Alkohol. Sanft leckte sie die Flecken auf und ging dann tapfer weiter.

Irgendwann verlor sich dann der Sand und es begann hüfthohes Gras zu wachsen und Büsche jagten mit ihren dunklen, Formenhaften Schatten Shade Angst ein.

Zum ersten Mal kam ihr Zweifel an ihrer „Flucht" aus dem hell erleuchteten Canyon und zu dem mischte sich kaum später das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war.

Leider wurde dieses Gefühl zu früh bestätigt. Dass sie damit Recht haben sollte, äußerte sich in einem Angriff von einem Art Tier. Was es war, konnte sie nicht erkennen, doch es war schnell und stark. Es riss sie mit nur einem wuchtigen Schlag auf den Brustkorb zu Boden. Shade spürte wie sich warmes Blut in ihrem Mund ergoss und hustete es aus. Als sie sich hochrappeln wollte, stürmte das Tier zweibeinig, verflucht noch mal ZWEIBEINIG, auf sie zu, packte sie am Saum ihres T-Shirt, das damit drohte zu reißen und stieß sie von sich wieder zu Boden. Shade schlitterte durch den Staub. Ein heftiger, stechender Schmerz hinderte sie daran, aufzustehen, stattdessen erbrach sie nur erneut einen Schwall Blut.

Die Luft roch schon nach ihrem Blut, als Vincent sich entschied, Shade ein zweites Mal das Leben zu retten, auch wenn sie nicht gerade freundlich war. Er zog seine Waffe aus dem Halfter und schoss auf der Kreatur, die gerade auf Shade zusprang, drei Salven in den Oberköper. Es zerfiel einfach zu Staub und verlor sich im schwachen Wind.

Shade lag auf den Boden, hatte sich zusammengekauert und die Arme zum Schutz über den Kopf gelegt. Sie hatte die Schüsse gehört, allerdings nicht wahrgenommen. Sie fuhr erst aus ihrer Starre als Vincent sie erbarmungslos am Arm packte und hochzog.

„Ich hab dir doch erst das Gesicht gewaschen," murmelte er sarkastisch und zog sie sich über die Schulter und trug sie davon.

Jeder Schritt von ihm schmerzte wie tausend Nadelstiche in ihrem Brustkorb. Immer wieder musste Shade Blut spucken, weil ihr Mund voll gelaufen war.

Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen und es hüllte sie eine harte Schwärze ein, als sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Nanaki wartete am Eingang des Canyons. Cid hatte sich zu ihm dazugesellt.

„Also glaubst du, dass sie wirklich nicht hier her gehört?" fragte der Captain und Nanaki nickte mit seinem massiven Kopf. „Sie ist kein Lügner, und wenn doch, ein sehr guter!" meinte

„Ich bin die Strecke noch einmal abgeflogen, aber ich habe in unterschiedliche Höhenlagen nichts entdeckt," meinte Cid und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Da kommen sie," meinte Nanaki nur leise und Cid bemerkte erst jetzt dass Vincent kurz vor dem Canyon stand. Er hatte Shades schlaffen Körper auf die Schultern geladen und sie getragen.  
„Haha," machte Cid. „Vincents neue Lebensaufgabe ist es der guten Frau den Arsch zu retten!"

„Und das Gesicht abzuwaschen," murmelte Vincent und ging an dem verblüfften Captain vorbei. War das etwa ein Witz?

Vincent hatte sie zurück in den Raum getragen wo Shade zum ersten Mal wach geworden war.

„Wir sollten sie besser anbinden, sonst haut sie wieder ab!" sagte Cid und trug eine Schüssel mit Wasser herein. Vincent schüttelte nur den Kopf und begann das Blut mit einem Tuch wegzuwischen. Cid lächelte. „Dass lässt du nicht zu, ich weiß," meinte er und half Vincent dabei.

Shades T-shirt war an einigen Stellen sehr zerrissen und man konnte vernarbtes Gewebe darunter erkennen. Cid hatte es bemerkt und war neugierig geworden. Er schob das Shirt einfach bis zu Brust hoch und zog vor Schreck die Luft scharf ein.  
„So was macht man nicht," meinte Vincent tonlos, doch er sagte nichts mehr dazu, als sein Blick auf das fiel, was Cid sah.

Auf Shades flachen Bauch befanden sich viele verschiedene Narben, die wahrscheinlich Schnitte sind. Manche waren lang, andere kurz, andere nur oberflächlich und kaum zu sehen, andere tief, dick und von minderwertigen Gewebe überwachsen. Einige davon schienen schon recht alt zu sein, aber andere waren höchstens eine Woche alt.

Vincent runzelte die Stirn und Cid musterte die bewusstlose Shade. „Wo sie die nur her hat?" fragte er leise, doch Vincent schwieg. Er hegte bereits einen Verdacht. Er hatte so was schon einmal gesehen.

„Da geht's noch weiter," sagte Cid und streckte seine Hand aus, doch Vincent reagierte blitzschnell und fing diese ab. „Das ist Privatsache!" meinte er und der Captain ließ ab.

Er lächelte Vincent zu. „Gut, dann sollte ich lieber die Kurve kratzen," meinte er fröhlich und verließ den Raum rechtzeitig um die Röte in Vincents Gesicht nicht zu sehen. Dieser räusperte sich und zog wieder das T-shirt von Shade nach unten. Bei Gelegenheit musste er nach Kleidung für sie Ausschau halten. Die, die Shade trug war nicht zweckmäßig und nun ziemlich zerrissen.

Es vergingen noch wenige Augenblicke, als Shade aufwachte. Sie blickte Vincent unbeeindruckt an und schnaufte leise. „Schon wieder du."  
Vincent schwieg und blickte sie nur aus seinen roten Augen an.

„Ich schätze, ich muss mich wieder bei dir bedanken," murmelte Shade nur und schloss die Augen. „Ich hatte den Wunsch, dass mein Zuhause nur wenige Meter von diesem Steinbruch entfernt liege. Als mich dieses Tier angriff, hatte ich nur den Wunsch, es möge nur ein verdammter Traum sein. Zwei mal in kurzer Zeit enttäuscht."

„Das tut mir leid," flüsterte Vincent und Shade lachte leise. „Muss es nicht. Es ist zu verrückt!" meinte sie nur und setzte sich auf.

Durch ihren Brustkorb ging ein stechender Schmerz, doch sie ignorierte ihn und lächelte Vincent kalt an. „Warum hast du mir schon wieder geholfen?" fragte sie und Vincent schwieg. Es gab keine Erklärung. Eigentlich hätte er sie auch sterben lassen können. Eigentlich.

„Woher kommen die Narben?" fragte er nun und Shade erstarrte.  
„Na…Narben?" fragte sie und Vincent nickte und deutete auf ihren Oberköper. Sie wurden meist erfolgreich von dem T-Shirt versteckt, doch Vincent muss sie gesehen haben, als er sich um sie gekümmert hatte.

Narben. Fingerdick. Die Haut bestand nur noch aus minderwertigem Gewebe. Sie schmerzten manchmal. Shade erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Reflexartig griff sie ihren linken Oberarm.

„Sie…sind ein Teil …von mir. Mehr möchte ich nicht sagen!" sagte sie und hoffte das sich ihr Gegenüber damit zufrieden gab.

Zufrieden war er nicht, doch Vincent entschied, dass es okay sein mochte. Shade wollte scheinbar nicht darüber sprechen.

Vincent spürte, die Unterhaltung war vorbei. Er hatte ein Territorium betreten, worauf Shade niemanden außer sich selbst duldete.

* * *

Yo,

weiter im Text. Hoffe es gefällt weiterhin.

Vergesst nicht zu reviewn

Naz1984


End file.
